A Tale For Frisk
by Robobrony
Summary: Frisk has become possessed by a malevolent spirit that has forced her to kill the monsters of the underground again and again. After managing to regain control for a breif moment during her confrontation with Sans, Sans strikes her down. But...there may still be a way to save her. Sans now holds Frisk's soul.


**A Tale For Frisk**

"Geeeeeeet Dunked on!" That was the fifth time Sans had to say that and didn't even realize it. He had just beaten a young girl around eight years old. Somehow, this girl had the power to time travel in a way. Sans was a skeleton that stood at about four feet high and seemed rather stout. He wore a blue hoodie jacket with black shorts sporting blue lines on them. Normally, he has two white dots in his eye sockets that act as eyes. But when he's mad, those are either gone, or replaced by one glowing eye with blue flames coming from them.

The girl was named Frisk. She was eight years old and wore a long sleeve blue shirt with purple stripes and a faded purple frilled skirt with brown shoes. To understand all this, we need to go back about one hundred years.

There was a terrible war that broke out between monsters and humans. The monsters lost terribly to the humans and were driven underground beneath a tall mountain. Seven powerful sorcerers cast a spell that erected a barrier to trap the monsters there forever. Time passed and the story was passed along. A small village rested at the foot of the mountain where the monsters were trapped. Frisk, who had no family to speak of, had heard this tale and thought herself the monsters may not be all that bad. So, she left her home and went to the mountain. Another story cropped up surrounding it. Any human who goes up mount Ebbett never comes back.

Frisk ventured to the mountain and, by accident, tumbled down into a hole. That was the beginning of her story. She ventured into the underground and slowly began to discover a power she had. A power to save certain events she had done and go back to them if she was either killed or wanted to fix a mistake. She grew to find the monsters were kind actually. But also, six other children had ventured here before her. Some of the monsters wanted to kill Frisk and take her soul to their king, Asgore. They needed seven human souls to break the barrier. However, no matter what, Frisk never raised so much as a hand to fight back when confronted with a monster wanting to take her soul.

She won over every opponent with friendship and grew to want to help the monsters. Even growing to like the king despite her meeting with him being short as he was also wanting to take her soul. Another issue was Flowy. A flower who was cruel and unfeeling. Her first meeting with the king, she had no choice but to fight him for the king would not stop and he would not listen. Frisk beat the king by chance really the first time. And as the king offered to take care of frisk in the underground...Flowey stepped in and killed him. He killed the king and took the six human souls, becoming a monstrous abomination.

It took many tries for Frisk to beat Flowy, but she soon managed to beat him as the souls within started to fight back. With that, Frisk was free to leave the underground. But she couldn't. She didn't want to leave the many friends she had made behind. So….she used her power to...reset. Going back to the moment she first appeared in the underground and made friends with everyone all over again. At the same time, trying to figure out what could be done to break the barrier forever without having to use the human souls. Meeting Toriel, Asgore's ex wife, who offered to take Frisk in and raise her as her own daughter as the king did. Sans, the skeleton who loved to crack puns and jokes and was a bit lazy. Papyrus who's only wish was to join the royal guard and loved making spaghetti.

Undyne, the captain of the royal guard. A fish lady who was strong, fierce….and a bit goofy herself. Alphys, a brilliant scientist who was also an insecure fan of anime and comics. She was the definition of a nerd. Then there was Mettaton, a robot showman who was the underground's only star.

Everyone Frisk grew to love and make friends with and desperately wanted to help them be free. Every time she had to fight some of them though, she never raised a hand against them...except for the king and Flowey. She kept going back in time again and again to try and figure out what she could do to help everyone in the underground. To save the king from Flowy, to break the barrier. But she was unable to do so. One time, she even thought about just letting the king take her soul so they could break the barrier.

After her tenth reset, that is where things became worse. Frisk, with the many...I guess they could be called fights, grew to be rather good at evading attacks. She grew to learn how her friends fought, what they used to attack and predict their moves. Frisk had always passed by a knife she noticed each time just before reaching the king. Not once did she ever pick it up as she didn't want to fight. However, she always never had a choice against Asgore and Flowey. Him she had no trouble fighting though.

Frisk finally decided to use the knife as she figured it would at least help in some way. But what she didn't know was the knife housed a malevolent spirit calling itself Chara. Soon as she picked it up, Chara took over her body. Chara then used Frisk's body and her power to go back to her beginning and went through the underground killing all the monsters. Frisk was forced to watch as her friends were slaughtered and reduced to dust again and again and there was nothing she could do about it. This was the fifth time now Chara had gone through the underground killing everyone as she enjoyed doing it. Originally, Frisk's eyes were brown, but now, they were glowing red with murderous intent.

Before, Chara didn't have much difficulty fighting Sans, but somehow, it was like he was aware in some way of what was going on and got better himself in lasting longer against Chara. Now, for the sixth time, Chara stood in the hall of judgement. Sans standing before her. The hall was lined with pillars and stained glass windows with an orange light gleaming through. "Come on kid, you know you can't win. Just give up already."

"You really think I would? Why when this is too much fun?" Chara asked.

"I know there must be some goodness in you. If there is, please, just stop this." Sans said with a sad smile and a drop of sweat on the side of his skull.

"Oh, there was, but not anymore."

"Don't say that. I...I know there's good in you. Maybe...in another time...we could have been friends." Sans said.

"Freinds? HAH! Why would I want to be friends with a short fat stupid skeleton like you who tells nothing but bad puns all day?" Chara replied. She gripped her knife tightly.

Inside, Frisk was helpless to watch as Chara used her body to kill everyone. " _STOP IT! Please….I...can't take anymore."_ Frisk said as she weeped in her mind.

"This is the end for you big bones." Chara said. She readied for a strike, the knife gleamed in the light as it was held in her left hand. "HAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chara charged.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Frisk screamed.

"*Gasp* What?! I….I can't….move!" Chara was suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her left arm shot to her right and gripped it to stop it. Her body trembled. "WHAT!?"

Sans was ready to fight too but paused and raised a brow in confusion seeing this. He then noticed something. Chara's right eye was brown now instead of red. A tear streaming down it. "SANS!" Frisk cried out. "Sans…..strike now!"

"Chara?" Sans asked.

"I….can't...hold it for long." Frisk said. "Please...stop me now!"

"What? Now...now hold on...what's going on here?" Sans asked in confusion.

"NO! I am in control here!" Chara exclaimed with a scowl.

"I'm sorry Sans! I'm so sorry! I...I never wanted any of this." Frisk started. "I didn't want to kill everyone, I didn't want to kill your brother. I swear! But….but she made me. Chara….she took over my body and...and made me do it!"

"Made you? What are you talking about?" Sans asked. He kept his guard up though as he had a few bones and two gaster blasters ready to strike.

"My...real name...is Frisk. You have to….remember." With that, Frisk used what power she could to give Sans his memories of the many different times Frisk had come through. The laughs they shared, the good times they had, how well they got along. How Frisk never hurt a single monster and how much she wanted to help.

"*Gasp* Frisk….I...I remember. But….what happened to you? Why...why are you…"

"It was Chara...she...made me." Frisk said.

"SHUT UP!" Chara exclaimed. "Just...stop fighting and...let me...kill you!"

"NO! THis has to stop! SANS! YOU HAVE TO KILL ME NOW!" Frisk cried out looking to the roof with her eyes closed.

"Kid….can't...can't you just...reset then and….and undo all this?"

"Chara...is...a part of me now. If I do..this will all...just...start over again. I can't watch any more! Please Sans! KILL ME WHILE I STILL HAVE CONTROL! This has to end now!"

"Kid….Frisk." A tear rolled down Sans's boney cheek as he closed his eyes. "Frisk….I'm sorry." With that, he made a number of bones shoot up from the ground under her, piercing Frisk's body.

"UGH!..." Frisk's eyes went blank a moment, blood started coming from her mouth and her wounds. Her left eye turned brown again. "S-Sans…"

"Frisk...FRISK!" Sans made the bones all disappear and ran to her. He lightly held Frisk's hand and cradled her head with the other. "Frisk….I….I'm so sorry. I….th-isn't there something we can do? Can't you...undo this?"

"I'm….sorry Sans. I….I wish...I could….undo everything. But….that would mean...Ch-Chara….would….be back too. She would...kill everyone all….all over again. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that kid. I know now it wasn't your fault. Just...just hang in there." He gave a small smile despite the tears running down his cheek.

"Good bye...sans. I'm….going to….miss….your jokes." Frisk said with a sad smile, both her eyes had tears coming from them. "Take….take my soul...to the king. Use it...to...break the barrier. Free everyone..that's..s-still….alive."

"Frisk." Sans frowned. Frisk's eyes slowly closed as she started to finally slip away. "Frisk….Frisk!...FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISK!" Sans cried out as Frisk finally passed on. From her body then, her sould arose, shaped like a red heart. Gently, Sans took it in his hands and held it before him. "Kid….I'm sorry. And….thank you." Sans closed his eyes a moment. He then looked back over his shoulder with a light glare. "Help her."

From the shadows behind Sans, a new figure stepped forward. It was a taller skeleton, about five feet. Two white dots in the eye sockets. The left had a kind of scar going from the left socket up, while the other had a similar one going down. He wore a black suit with grey pants and black shoes. His arms held neatly behind his back. "Why should I?" The figure asked.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU KNOW WHY!" Sans exclaimed as he stood up, holding Frisk's soul in his hand. "I know you've been watching. You always have, always will. You don't have anything better to do. You know Frisk, know what she's like, what she's been through, what she's tried to do for us? You know, I know, she's suffered because of that demon in her. Dad…" Sans's expression changed as he frowned. "Please...she doesn't deserve this, none of this. She's a...a good kid. So please….help her."

"There isn't much I can do I'm afraid." The skeleton said. "But….I think there is a way. I will need her soul though." Sans reflexively took a step back, turning his side slightly. The figure smiled. "Do not be afraid son. I'm not going to hurt it. Frisk's soul is...unique, different. One of a kind. It holds a powerful trait. Determination. With that, she was able to travel through time, try to change things, make them better. I've watched as she went through the underground time and again trying to free all monsters. I can access her power though her soul, send her back again, but….you will have to try and hold on to your memories of her. You will need to make it to the ruins BEFORE chara takes hold of Frisk again and kills Toriel. Then, I can help more from there."

"How?"

"By sending you into Frisk's soul to fight Chara directly. Freeing Frisk from her control for good."

Sans looked to Frisk's lifeless body a moment, then to her soul as he held it. He closed his eyes a moment as another tear fell. This would be his chance to see his brother again, to save Frisk as she had tried so many times before to save all the monsters of the underground. This was no time for him to be a lazy bones. He turned back to his dad. "All right Gaster, I'll do it."

Gaster smiled. "All right then. Give me her soul." Gaster held out his hand. It had a hole in the palm. Sans hesitated and gave Frisk's soul one more look before passing it to Gaster. His other hand came out and held it over the soul. It too had a hole in it. "Now, keep Frisk in your heart. Hold on to your memories of her. Do NOT let go."

Sans merely nodded and cluched his coat where his heart would be.

Gaster shifted his hands to the sides of the red heart. Buttons then appeared. "Interesting, so this is what they look like." One said save, another, load. A third said continue. The fourth….reset. "Well then. Here you go." He pressed the reset button and everything went white.

 **AN: This is my first attempt at an Undertale fan fic. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**


End file.
